


Reese the Killer - 如何调整一桩交易

by Yunshuiyin



Series: Reese the Killer [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: Reese was hired to kill Pierce, however, Reese happened to save Pierce first...





	Reese the Killer - 如何调整一桩交易

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Reese the Killer - How to adjust a deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540291) by [Yunshuiyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin)



除了有点苦，Kara的茶还挺不错。

这次的生意在辛辛那提，距上次欧洲那件没过多久，Reese问她，“要一起吗？”

“这次恐怕不行，Mark在城里碰上了些熟人，辛辛那提的生意可得我留下全程照顾了。”

“好吧，我尽量快点解决。”

”嗨，John，按你想要的节奏来，我总不会比那个秃头啰哩啰嗦还要求多吧？”

Kara说着，做了个略显夸张的表情，Reese笑起来，“城里那些Mark的熟人，需要帮忙照看吗？”

“哦，别管他，也许那些熟人只是想给他种头发。”

Reese先回了公寓，今天星期五，Bear被Finch带出去散步了。

Reese打电话给自己订机票，拉瓜迪亚到北肯塔基，嗯，Kara确实跟Mark不太一样，通常情况下，如果Reese本人没什么特别在意的话，Mark会安排好Reese去的机票，而Kara显然更愿意偷懒一点。

Finch在傍晚送Bear回家，Reese告诉他自己第二天得出城一趟，可能一个星期，慢一点两个星期，Reese说话的时候，Finch已经松开Bear项圈上的套绳，Bear撒欢地跑到Reese脚边打滚，Reese则伸手揉Bear的脑袋，“Finch，接下来的几天，过来照顾Bear，没问题吧？”

“没问题，Mr. Reese，当然没问题。”

Finch知道Reese一定是有公干，虽然他并不完全相信自己那个疯侄女Samantha所说的话，但在他心里仍然生出了一种提心吊胆的感觉，“上帝保佑，但愿没哪个倒霉蛋出现意外。”

Finch在走神，直到Reese开始喂Bear时才回过神来，“Mr. Reese，出门之前我已经喂过Bear了，这段时间他的体重有点超标，我想你最好能少喂他一点零食，这对他的健康有好处。”

“嗯，那好吧”，Reese本来没觉得自己会听Finch的劝阻，但看到Bear那圆滚滚的肚子，他收起了狗狗丹麦酥，蹲下身来再次揉了揉狗脑袋，“Bear，看上去你可要过上一个或两个星期的健康生活了。”

Reese的语气颇为幸灾乐祸，这几乎让Finch脸上一热，他原本没预期会在遛狗回来碰上Reese，但这会儿他傻得连告辞的话都忘了说，他僵在门边好一会儿，然后听见Reese说，“一起去吃晚餐？三个路口外有一家法国餐厅不错，看上去像你这样讲究人的口味。”

“哦，不，嗯，我是说谢谢你，Mr. Reese，可是今晚我还有不少事要处理。”

最后，Finch心慌手乱地离开了Reese的公寓。

第二天拉瓜迪亚机场，Reese预订的航班晚点到不像话，此外，更烦人的是同机的似乎会有一个上蹿下跳，行为怪异的家伙。这会儿他也在休息室里等飞机，他坐在Reese的右手边，隔一个座位，然后探头探脑地凑过来，“嗨，老兄，晚点得有点不太像话哈，可这就是生活，总是充满意外，不是吗？”

Reese没有与陌生人闲谈的习惯，所以连头也没抬，可那个不依不饶的烦人精并不自觉，他干脆坐到紧挨着Reese的座位上来，“嗨，酷哥，我叫Pierce，Logan Pierce，我去辛辛那提看望我父母，老实说，我感觉自己一辈子都没去看过他们了。”

Reese仍然没有答话。

“神奇吧，昨天早上我刚决定要休息一段时间，换一种方式，结果昨天晚上我就被董事会开除了。”

“还有，昨天在布鲁克林的街边篮球场，我把我的跑车输人了，还把腰给扭了，然后今天他们告诉我，我的私人飞机也出了点小毛病，当然，我可以再租一架，但我决定要感受些不太一样的，民航客机，商务舱，bingo，好选择！”

Pierce喋喋不休，活像个爱吹牛的青少年，Reese当然没空搭理他，又过了一会儿，或许杀手先生实在不耐烦了，于是他抬起头来扫了那家伙一眼。确切来说，Reese的脸上没什么表情，但他释放出的压迫感足以让Pierce闭上嘴巴，识趣地坐回到一边。

“太神奇了，我居然有些怕你。”

Pierce自言自语，“我大概是碰上了艰难的日子，我总是心神不宁。”

“来片阿司匹林会好点吗？”Pierce的多话就好像是他的某种病症一样，显然他现在发病的厉害，他坐回离Reese隔一个座位的地方，开始翻他的随身背包，“没有阿司匹林，但好像有几片萘普生，我吃过萘普生吗？我以前更习惯阿司匹林一些，好吧，就萘普生吧。”

“但愿一片到位，让我在飞机上别头疼，腰也别疼。”

Pierce大约是不会在飞机上头疼或腰疼了，因为他刚吃下他的萘普生，几秒钟还是一分钟，他的脸就憋红得不像话，他感到呼吸困难，“咳，我，我说不出话…”

糟糕，这家伙好像过敏了。

休息室的工作人员围过来，他们开始广播找医生，而Reese两步走到烦人精身边，他对工作人员说，“快去找一根软管来，得气管插管，这家伙是过敏。”

“我，呃…，我，呜…”，一定是Pierce刚才话太多，现在上帝罚他说不出话。

“急救箱里没有软管，上帝啊，先生，我们找不到软管。”

该死的，真是笨蛋。

“那就快去找把刀来，能用的！”

Pierce的情况不太妙，他的脸已经憋成了猪肝色，而Reese接过工作人员递来的一把钢制餐刀，顺便从经过的餐台旁拿了一瓶威士忌，他动作利落地从盥洗室的洗手台上割下一段金属软管，随即用威士忌给金属软管做简单消毒，之后，Reese走回Pierce身边，直接将那半截管子往啰嗦鬼的喉咙里塞，接着，Reese又从管子的另一头往Pierce肺里送了几口气，谢天谢地，那把刀足够有用，Pierce不用着急去见上帝了。

“你救了我的命。”

“真不可思议，你刚才看我的那个眼神，我以为你会要我的命才对。”

“我承认我刚才很害怕，以为有人害我，要杀我，可现在我觉得自己可能只是萘普生过敏，而且我一点儿都不怕了。”

“我是说，酷哥，我不怕过敏或者喘不过气了，但我好像还是有点怕你，好奇怪，你明明救了我的命呀。”

“喂，至少告诉我你的名字吧，你救了我，那就得对我负责到底呀。”

“别用那种看白痴的眼神看着我，那可是中国人说的。”

Pierce缓过神来，他喋喋不休的毛病就重新发作了，直到休息室的登机广播响起，“去往北肯塔基的旅客现在开始登机，请携带好登机牌和随身行李前往8号登机口，准备登机。”

Reese站起身来就走，当然没给Pierce留下半句话，更别提名字了，连个假名都欠奉。

Reese是个杀手没错，但自从名字上了兰利墙，那之后他的工作除了一年几次的公干，他基本算个守法公民，他救Pierce只是在履行公民义务，但救人之后他可不想和被救者发生什么瓜葛，他毕竟还是个杀手，不是吗？

Reese从来轻装简行，Pierce看着他离开休息室去登机，没带任何行李，而他自己则因为刚刚发生的过敏事件被航空公司认为不适合搭乘预定航班，他们建议他去医院，或者至少在附近的酒店休息一下。

Reese抵达北肯塔基时已经是晚上，来接机的是个瘦长的年轻人，走起路来就像一根在风中摇摆的柔软电线杆，他在接到Reese后稍微抱怨了一下飞机晚点，“航空公司就是这么糟糕，天知道他们哪儿来的那么多理由晚点，他们不都该安排好的吗？”

Reese没有搭话，柔软电线杆先生引他走到停车场，两人坐上一辆福特野马，在车里，带路人递给Reese一个信封，老规矩，里头是两张信用卡，一台一次性手机，还有有关目标的几张照片，“Logan Pierce，友网创始人，年轻的亿万富翁，这两天会来辛辛那提看望父母，有人不希望他参加完老Pierce的生日聚会后还能回纽约。”

Logan Pierce？

这名字有点耳熟，不过Reese一开始没太在意，直到电线杆先生以和他走路类似的摇摆姿势取出Pierce的照片，“Pierce是个十足的怪胎，很多疑，会一直更换手机以防商业间谍，他大多数时候住在纽约，通常身边会有两三个专职保镖跟随，不过在辛辛那提，安保措施可能会少一些。”

见到Pierce那张大头照，Reese眉头一皱，这不就是那个拉瓜迪亚机场的麻烦精吗？

这算是哪门子新式玩笑？让你去杀掉一个你刚刚救活的人？这好像并不有趣。

“有什么问题吗？这任务有点难？”

电线杆先生试探，Reese摇了摇头，之后电线杆先生继续试探，“我想也不会，你电话里的搭档说你是这行最顶尖的专业人士，Pierce虽然够有钱，够怪胎，但他还是很快会死，没错吧？”

这次的带路人似乎话有点多，Reese再次皱起眉头，“我会做我该做的事。”

然后，Reese扫过电线杆先生一眼，示意他还有什么话快说，于是电线杆先生又介绍了几句老Pierce的住处，最后撇撇嘴，“我想我做不来，嗯，我是说杀手什么的。”

Pierce家在辛辛那提的房子很气派，嗯，用房子来形容可能已经不太确切，宅邸，或许更合适一些。

第二天，Reese开着那辆福特野马在Pierce宅邸附近转了两圈，期间老Pierce夫妇出来过一趟，这让Reese得知，从外貌上来看，Pierce更像他的母亲。

其实Reese并不想过多地了解Pierce，杀手这份工作，你只要知道自己去杀某人，知道目标的长相和身份，能不认错人就足够了，你不需要去了解目标的为人以及家庭，有关夫妻恩爱，父慈子孝那一类的，因为大多数时候，知道的越多，越会影响你是否能够干净利落的动手。而Pierce，Reese甚至都救过这家伙一命，这足以让杀手先生感到不适，因为Reese从不愿与目标有太多交集。

不过，或许Pierce经萘普生过敏一事，会取消辛辛那提的行程也说不一定，如果是那样，这单生意或许也会跟着被取消。实际上，如果真的被取消，似乎也没什么不好，Reese并不缺钱，他无所谓少做一单生意，至少现在。

Reese考虑是不是给Kara去个电话，谈一谈目标可能不就位的情况，但他知道Kara必定已经收下了客户预付的一半酬金，而Kara绝对不会希望Pierce不出现在辛辛那提，因为她还想着收到另外的那一半酬金。好吧，Reese决定暂时不跟Kara联系，至于Pierce，如果年轻的亿万富翁不出现在辛辛那提，那就算是捡了一条命，如果他出现了，其实也没什么困扰，Reese觉得自己还没了解Pierce到动不了手的程度。

Pierce第二天就来了辛辛那提，乘坐他自己的私人飞机。显然飞机的小毛病被修好了，于是亿万富翁迫不及待地出门招摇。

当天晚上Pierce宅邸就举行了一场聚会，Reese混在人群中，他没打算今天动手，也不想正面与Pierce相遇，事实上他还在考虑要以什么样的方式下手，一枪毙命？Pierce年轻健壮，可没那么容易心脏病或是脑出血，萘普生过敏是一条，不过Reese可不想让他再过敏一次，因为那或许会牵涉到曾在拉瓜迪亚机场救过Pierce的自己。

Pierce站在泳池旁大口大口喝鸡尾酒，他的身边围满了人，男的女的，大多数年轻靓丽，老Pierce先生坐在远处的花厅里，他看上去不太高兴，或许是并不喜欢儿子的聚会，而Pierce太太走过来替丈夫倒了杯利口酒，顺便给他揉了揉肩，两人说了些什么，之后又都摇了摇头，最后他们相视一笑。

他们应该是对好夫妇，也是对好父母，Reese想。

在Reese看来，Pierce的聚会喧闹无趣，当大多数人喝的半醉，开始有过于热情的男男女女前赴后继来搭讪Reese时，Reese觉得自己可以先退场了。或许等老Pierce的生日聚会结束，用一颗子弹结束Pierce放荡恣意的富翁生涯最好，因为没有人会怀疑那个麻烦精一定给自己惹上过无数的麻烦，有人雇了职业杀手要他的命，这一切原本如此，顺理成章。

Reese转身离开聚会，却不巧被眼尖的Pierce发现，年轻的亿万富翁推开正和自己吻得难分难解的火辣女郎，乘着Reese被某个醉汉拦在花厅出口时，大步冲了过去，麻烦精一如既往地大嗓门，“嗨，是你！”

“我就知道我们还会见面，按照中国人的习惯，你应该对我负责到底。哦，老爸，妈，快来见见我的救命恩人，在拉瓜迪亚机场，就是这位英俊先生救了我！”

现在的情况对Reese来说相当不理想，他原本不想跟Pierce再有任何瓜葛，然而Pierce却像介绍自己的另一半一样将他介绍给自己的父亲母亲，Reese觉得又好笑又头疼，说实话，他还真没料到疯癫自大的麻烦精在父母面前倒意外的像个好孩子，Pierce向他的母亲撒娇，“亲爱的妈妈，我想你和老爸有义务邀请救你儿子性命的先生留下来，接受你们热情好客的款待，虽然，这位先生连名字都不肯告诉你们可怜的儿子。”

Reese对Pierce的态度感到尴尬，但他知道这该是怪胎富豪的一贯作风，这会儿他完全无视Pierce的种种言行，但面对热情的老Pierce夫妇，却做不到冷淡无礼，“John Wiley，来辛辛那提有一些生意要处理，他们说今晚的聚会住在城里的人要是想来都可以，我想这也许会是个好去处，不过，倒真是没想到会再次遇上令公子。”

Reese耸肩，表情颇有些无奈，而老Pierce见状哈哈大笑起来，“我的儿子确实是个怪胎，Mr. Wiley，你可以不用理会他。”

老Pierce的生日在三天后，鉴于Pierce已经被友网董事会开除，于是近两天这位创始人先生格外地放飞自我，他驾车在俄亥俄河边狂奔，无时不刻不表现得好像是在践行行为艺术。Reese可没兴趣跟着Pierce去飙车，但他确实应邀与老Pierce夫妇共进了两次晚餐以及一次午餐。

“Mr. Wiley，如果你愿意的话，任何时候都欢迎你过来做客，Logan是个好孩子，不过并没有交到一些好朋友。”

“是啊，除了Justin，他的周围全是酒肉朋友。”

“事实上，我并不认为Ogilvy会对Logan有什么好的影响，虽然他们一起读大学，一起做生意。”

“哦，亲爱的，Justin可是个好孩子，你一直都对他存有偏见。”

老Pierce和夫人谈论起儿子的朋友，那个Pierce的合伙人，十几年的好朋友，Justin Ogilvy似乎并不招老Pierce喜欢，老头摇着头，喝了一大口餐后酒，然后对Reese说，“John，请原谅我觉得我应该能叫你John，我喜爱摄影，事实上我拍照片十分在行，尤其是用胶片的那种，不过我得承认我是个失败的商人，在那些劳什子数码相机手机出现后，我没能及时改变方向，我所有的都是胶片，但是，胶片被淘汰了，我破产了。”

“Logan的聪明拯救了Pierce家，我感谢他，但这并不代表作为一个父亲，我就丧失了给他提醒的权利，Ogilvy让我喜欢不起来，那个年轻人跟Logan不一样，他们的追求不一样，我的儿子虽然怪胎，但他追求真的新的好的东西，不惜一切，至于Ogilvy，可能更喜欢钱。”

“亲爱的，Logan说了，Justin对他被开除出董事会也很难过，你知道，Logan有他自己的计划，他说过要换一种新的方式来工作。对了，你后天的生日聚会，Logan也邀请了Justin，到时候你得露个笑脸，你该知道，没有Justin，Logan也做不出友网，他们都是优秀的年轻人。”

Pierce太太显然对儿子的朋友宽和许多，她拿走了老头的酒杯，应该是不想继续这个话题，而老Pierce耸耸肩，“就算是那样吧，在金钱上，我承认他们都很成功”，然后，老头转而问Reese，“John，你做什么？我是说，你提过来辛辛那提是做生意，可是你看上去不像一个商人，更不像华尔街那帮所谓精英。”

“我受雇于一些企业，去处理一些专业方面的事，我得承认那些专业有点不太容易描述，我通常很难向人解释清楚。”Reese避重就轻地回答。

“哦，行业专家，太棒了，我就知道你一定从事着比做生意酷的多的职业，John。” 

老Pierce十分健谈，而且从话语中，Reese发现Pierce的某些天马行空大约继承自他父亲，“Logan除了长得不太像我，其他大部分都像我，他最近一定是遇到了什么，当然我并不是指他被开除出董事会一事，他在挣扎。”

“Logan一直是个好孩子，虽然他的招摇会让很多人不喜欢他，不过他一直追求最棒的，我真感谢你在拉瓜迪亚机场救了他，如果他真的出了事，他妈妈一定会伤心死，我也会一样。”

情况越来越偏离既定方向，Reese知道了很多有关Pierce的细节，而且是对杀他毫无用处的细节。Reese吃了Pierce的饭，喝了Pierce的酒，虽然是老Pierce的饭和酒，但理论上，他就不该再去杀Pierce。Reese开始考虑是否要给Kara去个电话，推了这一单，只不过有个问题，如果他推了这一单，也一定会有别人来杀Pierce，说不定Kara会自己动手也不意外，毕竟Mark在城里被绊住了脚，Kara未必能在短时间内找到合适的人选，哦，Kara，Reese想到自己那位曾经的搭档，不由深吸了口气，好吧，再等一晚吧，看看Pierce的造化。

晚餐后，Reese开车回住的酒店，途中他拨了个电话给Bear，没什么特别的期待，也没指望Bear真的会用狗爪子抓起听筒，只不过在一声响铃后听到Finch的声音，Reese的唇角不自觉就往上弯起个弧度，电话那头Finch说，“Mr. Reese，是你吗？”

“是我。”

“Bear挺好，虽然这两天他一直试图以绝食来抗议吃不到零食”，听筒里传来几声Bear的呜噜声，听上去充满委屈，这让Reese忍俊不禁，“Bear，听话。”他说。

电话两端出现短暂的沉默，之后，Finch先问，“Mr. Reese，这次的公务，一切顺利吗？”

“唔，有一点小麻烦。”

“噢。”

“嗨，Finch，有没有听过一种说法，如果救过一个人，那么就得一直救他，据说是中国人说的。”

“中国人的一种说法？你是指“救人救到底，送佛送到西”吗？”

“那是什么意思？”

“呃，有点复杂，不过救人总是一件好事，Mr. Reese，如果我有那样的能力的话，我是说，显然你有那样的能力，那我会非常乐意去救人。”

Reese没有答话，可能过了有3秒钟，Finch的声音响起来，有些慌乱，“Mr. Reese，我没有别的意思，嗯，我是想说希望你公务顺利。”

“好的，谢谢你，Finch。”

Reese结束了与Finch的对话，福特野马正好拐过最后一个路口，停在了酒店背侧的停车场，Reese见到Pierce那辆拉风的跑车也停在那里，有人正将喝得烂醉的年轻富翁往车里塞，然后，车子发动，不知道要往哪里去。

Reese悄悄地跟了上去，发现Pierce的车沿着俄亥俄河一路跑，速度不快，但有些不稳，车最后停在了一处不见人影的河口边，那个塞Pierce进车的人打开车门下来，他走出了好远，但一直在来回看，Reese直觉Pierce大约又要出些什么事，然而还来不及细想，那辆白色跑车突然发动起来，歪歪斜斜地竟好像是要往俄亥俄河里开！

Reese骂了一句“狗屎”，赶紧发动车子追了上去，不知道Pierce是酒醒了还是酒没醒，反正跑车现在的样子就好像是自己有了意识一般一门心思要往河里栽，而车里的那位司机显然在用尽力气与车子搏斗，好吧，Pierce大概酒醒了，而且他自己也一定不想葬身大河里。

Reese从侧面开过去，前CIA特工谨慎地掌握着车速与车距，在几次将Pierce逼离河岸之后，最终一个提速追上Pierce，成功地将白色跑车逼停在路边，跑车翻了个，发出轰隆声响，惊魂未定的Pierce半爬着想要离开危险境地，谢天谢地，在车子炸成火球之前，他已经被Reese整个人拖了出来。

“上帝啊，Jeremy居然要杀我！他想伪装成车祸，他花钱请黑客黑进了我的车，他们控制我的车，想让我冲进俄亥俄河！”

“Jeremy是谁？刚才那个塞你进车的人？”

“是的，那个人叫Jeremy Campbell，是我的律师，友网的法律顾问。”

“好吧，你看上去确实得罪了不少人。”

“我爸一直说我周围没有一个真朋友，我知道他说的基本没错，可是我没想到他们中真的有人要杀我？！Jeremy是我的朋友，还是友网的法律代理人，因为友网要上市，我们决定可能会换个代理人，难道这就让他想要杀了我？这次我邀请他来辛辛那提，我原本想跟他谈谈被开除出董事会后，我的禁业协议什么的，我打算，哦，该死的，我打算放弃友网，我必须要跟Emily合作，我没法放弃那个匹配算法，我必须让那个算法发展完善，因为那可能是最好的。”

Pierce说了一大气，Reese却没兴趣一一去了解，他载着刚刚平静下来的友网前CEO离开俄亥俄河，在野马车里直接问，“这么说，你要放弃友网，和曾经的竞争对手合作了？”

“基本算是那样吧。”

“那你现在的合作伙伴知道吗？”

“也许吧，也许他们有所察觉。”

“Pierce，你父亲说的一点儿都没错，你确实需要一些新的朋友了。”

Reese将Pierce送了回去，惊恐过后，恢复过来的年轻富翁还跟以前一样的麻烦精，“John，这是你第二次救我了，哦，我真幸运，看来你一定会对我负责到底了。”

“负责送你去天堂吗？”Reese腹诽，杀手先生拉开Pierce缠在自己身上热情过度的拥抱，“接下来好好呆在家里，别在你父亲的生日聚会前就死了。”

Reese终究给Kara去了个电话，“嗨，Kara，我需要确认一些信息”，他说。

当晚，Reese离开辛辛那提，开车去往匹兹堡。他沿着70、71号公路一直往东，在差不多凌晨三点的时候到达匹兹堡机场，之后杀手先生休息了一小会儿，用John Randall的名字买了一张最早飞往纽约的机票，7点28分，Reese在拉瓜迪亚落地。 

Reese在前一晚打电话给Kara询问这一单的客户信息，Kara表示不解，“John，我以为你已经全办完了，你了解这一行的行规，我们通过中间人接生意，根本不该知道客户是谁。” 

“Kara，我知道事情有点不对，不过你能不能帮忙打个电话确认一下客户要求，比如说，客户希望目标怎么死，需要布置成意外吗？”

“John，我从来不知道你对客户这么贴心。”

“Kara，你了解我，我并没有过多的善心，其实是目标会在后天参加一个聚会，我说不准会在那时候动手，我只是想弄清楚客户对目标周围人的态度，万一发生宰一送一，你知道我们都不希望出现波及客户的情境。”

“好吧，我明白了，你怀疑客户是目标身边的某一位，也对，我们总得确保另一半的酬金还能够到手，让我试着去打几个电话吧，不过这可能会花一点时间，John，你知道Mark在这方面会比我更拿手些，可是这会儿他还被困在城里。”

“Mark情况怎么样？”

“还不算糟，应该很快就能脱身了，不过FBI调来个什么探员Donnelley，那家伙是个十足的大麻烦，早晚会出问题。”

“Kara，凡事谨慎一点。”

“呵呵，我亲爱的Mr. Sunshine，你这是在担心我吗？”

“Kara，你知道我一直很关心你。”

“好吧，我这就去给你查客户信息。”

Kara的询问比想象中顺利，大约一个多小时后，Kara回复说客户不太赞成Reese在后天的聚会上动手，至于目标身边亲近的人，他无所谓，唯一一条特别要求的，如果Reese一定要在聚会上动手，那么请务必不要波及他人。

很好，几乎可以肯定要杀Pierce的人会出现在老Pierce的生日聚会上，而且会表现得与Pierce很亲近，Reese回想起Pierce惊魂之后的那些叨叨，“是Jeremy要杀我，还好是Jeremy，如果是Justin，那我真是彻头彻尾输给我老爸了。”

当时Reese没搭话，Pierce一路自言自语，“Justin是我十几年来最好的朋友，但不知道从什么时候开始，我觉得他越来越不像他自己，我们的合作也越来越困难。”

“Justin可能察觉到我想离开友网，上帝知道，我想要和更多的人合作，而不是倚仗友网现有的优势去欺压霸凌那些同业者，John，你知道吗？不管技术怎么进步，唯一真实和宝贵的只会是人与人之间的羁绊和连系。”

“不过，我想Justin不明白，当然，Jeremy，简直更叫人不明所以，或者，我该直白地告诉Justin我决定离开友网，去做一些比霸凌同业更有意义的事情，我实在不想压着Emily的算法一味算计上市的套利。”

“对了，Justin会来我老爸的生日聚会，我邀请了他，我想他大概也能明白我想跟他好好谈一谈，John，你知道吗？这些天我一直心神不宁，我几乎以为自己最好的朋友可能要除掉我什么的，还好我错了。”

Pierce谈起Justin Ogilvy，看上去他对他那位朋友曾怀有不小的戒心，而Reese早在心里怀疑Ogilvy是否会是自己的雇主，于是他难得地接过Pierce的话，“说说看呢，你那位合伙人兼挚友，他会不会因为怀疑你的背叛而真想要你的命？”

“也许吧，不过至少现在他还没有，我知道在友网快要上市的前夕，做出离开并决定和竞争对手合作，这很糟糕，但至少我尽了自己的努力让他们成功将我开除出了董事会，我想尽量减少他们的损失，但我也不想欺骗更多人赔钱。”

“不过我想Justin会守住他的底线，他答应来辛辛那提参加我老爸的生日聚会，我想就算他心里讨厌我，大概也会向公众传达他依然是我亲密无间的好朋友吧，尽管我被开除出了董事会，但毫无疑问，Justin一定还会与我保持良好关系，因为这有利于友网上市后的股价。”

“Justin不会在这方面犯错，如果他没想除掉我，那么我在他心里就真该是最好的朋友了，各种意义上，我大概才是那个糟糕的家伙。”

Pierce没完没了，在Reese送他到家前，回忆了很多创业时的旧时光，杀手先生静静地听，比如说Pierce提起Ogilvy是个多么勤奋自律的人，比如说Ogivly每天习惯于开快车去工作，几乎从不休息，“他是市场和来钱大师嘛，他对友网的付出比我还多。”

在接到Kara的询问结果前，Reese已经开车往匹兹堡去，而在得知客户特别关照的要求后，Reese几乎可以肯定Ogilvy正是那个客户。记恨Pierce的人是很多没错，但恨到有理由杀他的人可能就会少一些，最关键的是，此人还得与Pierce十分亲近，还一定会出席老Pierce生日聚会，那个什么叫Jeremy的算是个意外插曲，但剩下来的人数一数，只能是Ogilvy了。

Reese心里有自己的打算，他决定调整一下这次的交易。

至于Finch，鉴于上次他接到公寓里的电话后，高酷帅先生当天就回到了纽约，要知道隐形富豪可不想再面临一次尴尬，于是这次他说什么也不会留宿在Reese的公寓里，任凭Bear再怎么汪汪。 

然而，且不说这一夜Reese根本没回来，事实上Finch哪怕是回到了自己的住处，也没能睡个好觉，大半夜的，Root打电话过来，对，他的那个疯侄女Samantha，网络上人称Root的黑客气急败坏，“Harold，我简直太背了，自从被那个老恶棍弗德利曼骗走一大笔后，我就没做成过一件像样的生意！”

“你又怎么了？Root小姐，你知不知道现在已经很晚了？”

“哦，抱歉，可是Harold，我必须得好好讲一讲这次我接的生意，黑进一辆安装了顶级安全和自动驾驶系统的跑车，让它载着它的驾驶者冲向俄亥俄河，当然，我猜是有人蓄意谋杀，但想要伪装成车祸。”

“Samantha，我记得我不止一次表达过不赞成你接这样所谓的生意，你缺钱吗？”

“Harold，重点不是缺钱，而是那辆车的系统堪称完美，我保证你见了也会赞美。”

“因为系统太完美，所以你失败了？”

“才不是，Root当然会成功，但问题是，我费了九牛二虎之力，破解了那个堪称完美的系统，Harold，我是说我明明控制了车，但它却没能冲进俄亥俄河。”

“感谢上帝，Samantha，你应该为此感到高兴，至少车里的人不会因此而丧命。”

“Harold，你能不能试着与我找一些共鸣，天杀的我明明成功控制了系统，但任务却失败了，该死的不知道哪儿冲出来的外力将那辆跑车强行逼停，然后还让它整个炸成了火球，别人会以为我根本就没搞定系统，哦，该死的，我真是好背。”

“Samantha，我还是觉得你应该感谢上帝，没让你真的成为刽子手。”

“哦，Harold，我早该想到跟你根本就说不通，我本来还想让你看看那个漂亮系统的，算了，算我倒霉，真不知道是哪个不要命的高手能将那样一辆高速冲撞的顶级跑车逼停，见鬼，CIA吗？”

Root气呼呼地挂断了电话，Finch叹了口气，原本他可以躺下继续好梦的，但是没过多长时间，也许两三个小时，Root的电话又来了，“Harold，这次真的见鬼了，我刚刚提到过我黑进了一个车载系统，现在系统的另一头有个讨厌鬼在顺藤摸瓜，想要找到我的漏洞。”

“你被找到漏洞了？”

“当然没有。”

“那你打电话给我做什么？”

“哦，Uncle Harold，看来你睡后被吵醒的脾气真糟。”

“嘟嘟嘟”，Finch恼火地挂断了Root的电话，只给那头留下一串嘟嘟嘟的声响，而Root一晚上大呼小叫地折腾，这让和她同住的Shaw也相当不满，“Samatha，你能不能快点搞定你的大生意？别怪我没提醒过你，你只是躲在电脑后面，搞不定突发情况是必然的。”

“Sameen，我只是点背，好不好？刚才你可看到了，那种情况下被逼停，我只能说另外那辆车太神奇，啊，上回维也纳我该在感恩大教堂诚心感恩并忏悔的，我最近的运气实在太糟了。”

“别怪罪于运气，你受雇黑的那个Pierce，他的身边显然有人在保护他，而且是相当厉害的那种，所以，早点洗洗睡吧。”

哈，真是个天大的误会。

那天早晨，Reese7点28分落地拉瓜迪亚的那天，老Pierce生日聚会的前一天，Harold Finch在一阵轻微的头疼中醒来，当然，这该责怪半夜打电话来骚扰的Root。Finch起床洗漱，然后出发去喂Bear，不过当他抵达Reese的公寓时，却敏感地发现Reese可能已经回来过，甚至Bear也疑似吃过了一个甜甜圈。

Finch的第一反应是庆幸自己昨晚没有留下陪Bear，但等他看到床和沙发都没有人睡过的痕迹后，又觉得有些蹊跷，但不管怎么说，这是Reese的公寓，Reese自然来去自由。于是，Finch也没太过多想，除了稍微有些担心Root会不会真的被人反向攻击外，一切平静如常。

Finch没有刷社交网站的习惯，但他还是会通过一些平台看看实时新闻，“今晨9:03分，友网COO横遭车祸身亡，事故原因正在调查中，疑似高速行驶中前轮爆胎，导致车身失控翻滚，爆炸后掉落皇后区大桥所致。”

“友网COO，是那个几天后会上市的友网吗？他们的网站架构确实不错。”Finch自言自语评点了几句，除了对一个生命的逝去感到遗憾以外，他没有太多其他的感受。

Finch已经喂好了Bear，虽然小狗腿还想多要一个甜甜圈，不过Finch还是成功地将Bear带出了门，开始了早上一个小时的散步，这看上去又会是平常的一天，直到下午，Finch接到Reese的电话，“Finch，我今晚回来，有时间一起晚餐吗？”

“啊，Mr. Reese，你的公务结束了？”

“嗯，虽然有一点小麻烦，不过算是解决了。”

“噢，那就太好了，你是不是已经回过公寓一趟了？”

“没错，我早上回去过，给Bear喂了个甜甜圈，唔，我希望没干扰到你给他制定的健康饮食习惯，对了，Finch，你还没回答我有没有时间一起晚餐，你可以给我讲讲上回那个救人救到底，还有那些复杂的意思，我想我有必要了解一下。”

“嗯，Mr. Reese，我想我今晚有时间。”

“三个路口外的法国餐厅，记得别带Bear去，那地方穷讲究。”

“好的，Mr. Reese，晚上见。”

Justin Ogilvy，友网COO，横遭车祸身亡的那位，的确是车祸致死，但车祸是怎么造成的，恐怕事故调查很难还原。而车祸发生的一个半小时后，Reese搭乘从大中央站发出的火车抵达杨克斯，Kara已经坐在Mark的庭院里了，这次她没准备冰茶，“说说到底怎么回事吧，lover。”

“你应该猜到了，我们应该不会收到另一半酬金了。”

“Justin Ogilvy是我们的客户，他雇用我们去解决Logan Pierce，可是那家伙太倒霉，没料到Mr. Sunshine你对Pierce善心大发，竟然赶了大半夜的路，赶在他Ogilvy去友网总部的路上制造了一起车祸，是这样吗？”

“差不多吧。”

“John，车祸到底怎么做的？做这一行，我们需要好声誉，别留下任何痕迹吓得以后都没人敢雇我们。”

“远距离狙击枪，子弹击中高速行驶的车前轮，车身失控，翻滚爆炸，最后掉下大桥。”

“好吧，我知道你不会留下痕迹，其实昨晚你打来那个奇怪的电话，我就该发觉不对劲。如果换做Mark，他根本就不会替你去问。”

“也对，从最开始，Mark就不太喜欢让我如意。”

“John，别开玩笑，你该明白，住在玻璃房子里就别朝人扔石头，而我们，一直住在玻璃房子里。”

“Kara，我明白，事实上我并不是存心要救Pierce，可事情一再巧合，巧合到连我也有些搞不明白，Kara，我并没有在评判Pierce和Ogivly，他们哪个更该死。”

“John，你以前就会同情心泛滥，我告诉过你，那不需要。”

“Kara，我想我们已经走出以前了。”

“嗯，好吧，John，别再有下一次。”

“Kara，你知道吗？这次的酬金，你应该全留下，我想我搞砸了整件事情，不过酬金的一半，等于一半的酬金，Kara，你做了你该做的，我希望你得到你该得的，一分不少。”

“John，你知道我也不缺钱，我只是不喜欢到手的钱飞了而已，我只希望你别再有下次。”

他们的对话终结于此，似乎谁也没能说服谁，而Reese转身离开了Mark的漂亮房子，他没有正面回答Kara，他赶着回去见Finch，听那位看上去就很博学的遛狗专家讲一讲有关救人的理论。

可以预见，Reese的这一顿晚餐应该会不错。

第二天，老Pierce的生日聚会，Pierce已经知道Ogilvy永远不会到场，他很遗憾，也有些伤心，但这会儿喧闹的人群中，他在寻找那个曾经两次救过他的Mr. Wiley，而他的父亲，过生日的那位Pierce同样也对没看见Mr. Wiley表示失望。之后，联邦快递适时送来了一份包裹，包裹从匹兹堡机场发出，里面有给老Pierce的生日贺卡，“亲爱的Pierce先生，真抱歉我因为急事不得不连夜离开辛辛那提，对于不能参加您的生日聚会，我感到万分遗憾，但我仍会真诚地祝福您，生日快乐”，署名是，J. Wiley。

除了生日贺卡，包裹里还有给Logan Pierce，年轻富豪的一封信，拆开信封后，纸片上只有一行字，“不用客气，对于第三次。”

对于这行字，Pierce原本不明所以，但在看到署名“John”之后，哦，老天！

第三次，Pierce知道那是指自己肯定有过第三次身陷险境，当然也是指自己的第三次被那位高酷帅先生救命，“不用客气”，哦，你真是太酷了，John。

Fin

The English translation may come in a week...


End file.
